BE MY CINDERELLA
by PERLITHA
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA CONTADA POR EL MAGO MAS MENTIROSO E IMAGINATIVO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS ¿QUE SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR?


BE MY CINDERELLA

BE MY CINDERELLA

Surikireta JAKETTO kite machi wo aruku Weekend  
MANEKIN made warai souna akanukenai Hair  
Kireina Show-window Betsu no sekai ga mieru  
GARASU ni tsumetai Tameiki

POKETTO COIN wa mada ichimai shikanai  
Hayari no Kiss wo suru Rouge sae mo shiranai  
Daremo koko ni watashi ga iru to  
Kigatsuite inai kedo  
Itsumo mune ni himeteru  
Yume wo genjitsu ni shite oshiete agetai

Knockin' On My Dream Imasugu ni ZERO kara hajimerareru  
Akogare mo kagayaki mo Totemo yoku wakaru  
Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsudatte Jibun wo mitsumenagara  
Suteki da to omou mono Dakishimete mitai Kanarazu OK (hora)

PIASU wo aketa no wa tooi ano natsu no Heartbreak  
Yubiwa ga itami no mo omoidasu hito no sei  
kizutsuita koto de Itsuka Akirameta koto  
Mmiryoku ga ikutsuka Kieta wa

Sasowareta Dance mo Yes to ienakatta  
Okubyou ni naru tabi hohemi mo wasureteku  
Dare mo muri ni watashi no subete  
Kini shitari shinai kedo  
Itsuka aru hi totsuzen  
Yume sasayaki kakete muchuu ni sasetai

Knockin On My Dream Ima dakara Nannimo osorenai de  
Todoku made te wo nobasu Yuuki tameshitai  
Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsumademo Heart wo shinjinagara  
Yumememi tsuzukeru hitomi Hagemashite itai Kanarazu OK

Knockin' On My Dream Imasugu ni ZERO kara hajimerareru  
Akogare mo kagayaki mo Totemo yoku wakaru  
Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsudatte Jibun wo mitsumenagara  
Suteki da to omou mono Dakishimete mitai (hora)

Knockin' On My Dream Ima dakara Nannimo osorenai de  
Todoku made te wo nobasu Yuuki tameshitai  
Hora Knockin' On My Dream  
(dream dream dream...)

Knockin' On My Dream...  
Knockin' On My Dream.

En una casa en Inglaterra tres niños se preparan para dormir…

ANGELES: ¡Todavía es muy temprano!

REIVIN: Son las 11:00 de la noche, pequeño mentiroso. Saliste igual a tu padre.

ALLESSANDRO: No queremos…

DOMENICO:…Dormir.

REIVIN: Ya es tarde y los niños buenos deben de estar acostados y dormidos.

ANGELES: ¿Niños buenos? ¿Dónde?

ALESSANDRO: Creo que te…

DOMENICO: …Equivocaste de casa

REIVIN: ¡Duérmanse ya!

Todos: (Asustados) ¡Si mama!

ALESSANDRO: Pero primero…

DOMENICO: …Cuéntanos un cuento.

REIVIN: Bien. Había una vez…

Se oye el llanto de un bebe.

CHASE: ¡¡Buaaaaaaaa!!

ERIOL entra a la habitación.

ERIOL: REIVIN, mi amor el bebe esta llorando.

REIVIN: ¡Ya lo oí! ¡Que crees que estoy sorda!

ERIOL: (Intimidado) No mi amor.

REIVIN: Irte a atender a mi bebe. Tú, sirve de algo y cuéntales un cuento a tus majaderos hijos para que ya se duerman. Y no te atrevas a contarles otra de tus estupidas mentiras por que sabes que las odio.

ERIOL: Si mi amor (Cruza los dedos por detrás)

REIVIN va a atender a su bebe.

ERIOL: Bueno niños, ¿Qué cuento les gustaría que les contara?

Todos: ¡Uno de los tuyos!

ERIOL: Eso esperaba. Bien les contare un cuento que un pariente lejano me contó hace tiempo. Me dijo que esta historia se la había relatado su maestro cuando el era solo un niño. Esta es la historia de "La CENICIENTA" o más bien de "El CENICIENTO". La historia la recuerdo muy claramente, tal y como me la contó y según el con exactamente las mismas palabras que uso su maestro:

"Había una vez un lindísimo niño que se llamaba SUBARU, sus papas habían muerto por lo que el pobre tenia que vivir con su cruel abuela: "Lady SUMERAGI", que le decía que nunca se casaría.

SUBARU tenia dos hermanastros que se llamaban KAMUI y FUUMA y eran muy malos con el, sobre todo KAMUI, que lo llamaba "CENICIENTO".

Un día cuando subaru era un niño fue al bosque a recoger cerezas y conoció al muchacho más guapo que jamás hubiera visto, de inmediato se enamoro de el, y el muchacho le correspondió, quedando prendado de su belleza e inocencia, así que le prometió que algún día cuando se volvieran a encontrarse casarían y serian muy felices. Y para que esta promesa nunca se olvidara le dejo una marca en forma de pentagrama en la mano, que era el símbolo de su familia.

Pero al volver a casa y contar su maravillosa historia de amor, la cruel Lady SUMERAGI y los envidiosos de KAMUI y FUUMA, sobre todo KAMUI, le dijeron que nunca volvería a ver a ese muchacho y le cubrieron la marca en su mano con un guante.

Pasaron muchos años y SUBARU no volvió a ver a su amado.

Ahora era obligado a hacer todas los trabajos domésticos de la casa, por que mientras mas crecía mas hermoso se hacia, y como sus hermanastros eran tan envidiosos, sobre todo KAMUI, trataban de hacerlo ver feo, pero ni todo el polvo del mundote restaba belleza. SUBARU solo tenía harapos para vestir y era obligado a dormir en una fría torre don de sus únicos amigos eran los dragones digo ratones del cielo: KAREN, AOKI, SORATA Y ARASHI y su perrita YUZURIHA.

Un día toco a la puerta el mensajero del palacio que traía las invitaciones para el baile real, SUBARU tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero su abuela y sus hermanastros, sobre todo KAMUI, no querían que fuera, así que le dijeron que limpiara la casa y lavara la ropa, mientras ellos iban a comprar trajes nuevos. SUBARU lloro mucho por que de todas maneras no tenia nada bonito que ponerse.

Sus amigos ratones no querían verlo triste así que a escondidas le hicieron un hermoso vestuario.

Por la noche su abuela y hermanastros, sobre todo KAMUI, estaban muy felices porque el pobre SUBARU se iba a quedar solo y triste en casa mientras ellos se iban al baile. Pero de repente, apareció SUBARU en todo su esplendor con el traje que le habían hecho sus amigos los ratones.

Pero a sus hermanastros, sobre todo a KAMUI, les dio tanta envidia que se lo destrozaron y se fueron muy felices de dejar al pobre llorando, sobre todo KAMUI. SUBARU estaba desconsolado y sollozaba sin parar cuando de pronto apareció frente a el y los ratones su hada madrina: HOKUTO.

Ella le dijo que no llorara que si iría al baile. Saco su varita mágica y convirtió una calabaza en un carruaje, a los ratones en caballos y a la perrita en cochera.

Luego le apareció a SUBARU un traje digamos… estrafalario, pero como a SUBARU todo se le veía bien hasta con eso lucia hermoso.

Pero antes de irse, HOKUTO le advirtió que la magia solo duraría hasta la media noche. SUBARU le agradeció y se fue al baile.

En el palacio, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo para todos, excepto para el príncipe que no había podido encontrara nadie que le gustara para bailar.

Fue entonces que vio al niño más hermoso de todo el mundo. Era SUBARU que acababa de llegar. De inmediato el príncipe fue hacia el y empezaron a bailar.

La abuela y los hermanastros, que no lo habían podido reconocer, lo miraban con envidia, sobre todo KAMUI.

El príncipe y SUBARU bailaron toda la noche, pero justo cuando iba a pedirle que se casaras con el empezó a sonar el reloj anunciando la media noche.

SUBARU tuvo que salir corriendo sin poder decir nada, pero cuando iba por la escalera uno de sus estrafalarios zapatos se le zafo y no tuvo tiempo de volver por el. El príncipe lo siguió pero lo único que encontró fue su zapato. A la mañana siguiente, la abuela y los hermanastros aun rabiaban de envidia, sobre todo KAMUI, del bello joven de la otra noche, pero los crue3les se contentaban sabiendo que habían dejado al pobre SUBARU llorando toda la noche, sobre todo KAMUI. Fue entonces que tocaron la puerta, era de nuevo el mensajero del palacio con una proclama real: "A quien le quedara el zapato encontrado en la escalinata del palacio se casara con el príncipe".

De inmediato Lady SUMERAGI mando a SUBARU a la cocina e hizo que le probaran el zapato a KAMUI y FUUMA. Por supuesto que no les quedo, lo que los dejo muy enojados por la envidia, sobre todo KAMUI.

Entonces salio el tímido SUBARU de la cocina pidiendo que le midieran el zapato. Su abuela y sus hermanastros se negaron y comenzaron a insultarlo llamándolo CENICIENTO, sobre todo KAMUI. Pero el mensajero igual se lo probó y resulto ¡Que le quedo! Entonces apareció el príncipe y le pidió a subaru que se casara con el.

SUBARU por supuesto dijo que si. Fue entonces que el príncipe le quito el guante para besar su mano y vio la marca que reconoció enseguida.

Ese era el niño del que se había enamorado hacia años en el bosque de cerezos. SUBARU las fin se dio cuenta de que nunca había dejado de querer a su primer amor que lo llevo a vivir con el a su palacio (sin olvidarse de sus ratones y su perrita). Mientras que la abuela y los hermanastros fueron muy infelices muertos de envidia, sobre todo KAMUI.

El príncipe SEISHIRO y su SUBARU se casaron y como los dos eran hombres no tuvieron hijos, pero recogieron a muchos cachorros, gatitos y animalitos de todo tipo y después de un tiempo adoptaron a un hermoso niño chino llamado SHAORAN y fueron muy felices por siempre." Fin.

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció niños? ¿Les gusto la historia?

Todos: ¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!

ANGELES: Lo único que pude entender de este cuento es que SEISHIRO la trae contra KAMUI.

ERIOL: Si, un poco. Bien ahora si, ya es hora de dormir. Acuéstense antes de que venga su madre a matarnos a todos.

Todos: ¡¡Siiiiii!!

Y así fue como los niños majaderos se fueron a dormir.

REIVIN: ¿No volviste a contarle mentiras a los niños verdad?

ERIOL: No mi amor ¿Cómo crees? (y nuevamente cruza los dedos por detrás)

FIN


End file.
